


Farm Boys

by daltonacademyfightclub



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Dominant Bottom, Hair-pulling, M/M, Riding, doublechamp!Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonacademyfightclub/pseuds/daltonacademyfightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/></p>
<p>Literally anything as long as there's no death, scat, or anything revolting like that.<br/>
There's literally like 4 good Jack Swagger fanfictions out there. I think this Real American needs a little love.

Technically takes place during the September 7, 2015 Raw in Baltimore, MD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Boys

As usual, Jack was highly disappointed with the state of his booking. It was most professional wrestlers’ dream to work for the WWE, but that dream usually included being on the weekly card. Instead, he was backstage on call in case someone busted their leg or something and the show had to go on. What a drag.

He sat down with a (technically prohibited on the job) beer he'd picked up from concessions out in the arena lobby. If he wasn't wrestling, well, at least he could watch his coworkers do it. At that moment, Sheamus and Orton were trading blows in the ring just as fast as they were trading wins every week. It had been a good minute since he’d worked alongside either of them, so he figured he’d actually watch this one. This and Antonio’s match scheduled later on were really the only two things he cared about on Raw tonight.

That was before Seth Rollins crossed his path, directly in front of the monitor. “Hey, Rollins,” he called after him, continuing once the other man had turned around. “You mind?”

“Do I ‘ _mind_ ’ what?” Seth almost hissed back, coming back to stand in front of Jack and further obscure his view of the monitor. “Do I mind _what_ , Swagger?” Seth drew out the ‘S’ in a way that would have bothered Jack for hours after if he wasn’t used to getting picked on for his speech impediment for years now.

Jack threw his hands up, leaning back away from Seth a little as he tried to keep his eyes on Seth’s face. It was a tough feat, considering the guy was practically glimmering in championship gold - one shoulder held the United States Championship and the other held the World Heavyweight Championship. He wanted to reach out and touch it, feel the cool metal under his fingertips, the title that had belonged to him so long ago… had it really been so long ago?

“You can look, but you can’t touch,” Seth continued, the frown on his face turning to a smug grin. “I can throw my ass in a circle for you if you want.”

“I’ll pass,” Jack replied, unimpressed. Seth wasn’t the first guy to flaunt his goods around backstage in more ways than one, and he wouldn’t be the last. _Some people have no class._

“You’ll pas-th?” the other man asked (or mimicked, rather) in an innocent voice, hiking up the straps on his shoulders. “What, does Mr. Real American have beef with things that upset his far-right Fox News tendencies?”

Jack had to hold back a snort. “Lookin’ for a fight, Rollins? I got nothin’ against you wanting to give it up for anyone and everyone on the roster -” Seth looked like he was about to claw Jack’s eyes out at that one - “but I just. Don’t. Want it.”

Seth must have reached his cat-and-mouse limit for the day, what with that whole Sting thing and all (and really, shouldn’t Seth be doing _that?_ ), because he took another step forward, face stony, and stuck a single pointed finger against Jack’s chest, right in the middle of the outline of his very own hand.

“I used to fuck farm boys like you for fun, Swagger,” Seth snarled, his upper lip curling where it was just mere inches from Jack’s own. “Take ‘em out back in their pick-ups after school and fuck the _shit_ out of ‘em; leave them more bow-legged than before.”

Jack swallowed. “Don’t you have two matches to prepare for?” he tried to counter with a little less bass in his voice than before.

“Don’t you have time to go a couple rounds with me?” Seth took his eyes off of Jack’s for a quick second as he scanned the room and Jack up and down, smirking slightly at the half-finished beer in Jack’s hand. “S’not like you’re doing anything important at the moment.”

“And what’s in it for me?” Jack couldn’t believe he was saying this, but that’s what happened when backstage boredom took hold of him. At least someone could get some use out of Jack Swagger tonight.

“There’s gotta be something in it for you?” Seth clucked his tongue, looking away down the hall for a moment before turning back to Jack. “That’s greedy of you, Swagger, but fine. You show me how good you ride, and maybe I’ll see what I can do for you.”

* * *

Jack watched as Seth placed the belts in their cases carefully on his dressing room table, taking care to make sure that both of them were resting perfectly in the molds made for them before closing and locking both lids.

“Since when d’you carry the straps in their own cases?” Jack asked from the black leather recliner in the corner of the room. “You have those custom-made?”

“For every belt, after what Ambrose did back at the end of May.” Jack noticed how the other man’s tone turned sour just bringing up his former tag-team partner. Maybe he was more blessed than he thought to be on speaking terms with Antonio. “I got one made for the Intercontinental title too, just in case. That one’s back home in Iowa.

“But enough about what _I’ve_ accomplished in under a year here,” Seth said, turning to face Jack again, looking him up and down. “You’ve been here for five minutes and you haven’t even gotten your singlet off.”

“I got my shoes and shorts off?” Jack offered with a smile before realizing he could play the game in his favor. “I just… I just thought you might want to take it off’a me yourself.”

Something in Seth’s face changed, his eyes narrowing as he studied Jack’s face silently. “You know what, I think I do,” Seth replied quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as he strode across the room to Jack. “Here. Hands and knees; face the wall.”

Jack followed orders as usual, just barely getting his balance in the chair before he felt rough, grabbing hands at his shoulders taking down the straps of his singlet. He lifted his arms up slightly one at a time for the elastic to be pulled over and off. At this point, he was being unclothed so slowly that it felt like shedding a second skin. The peeling stopped at the middle of his thighs, however, and he heard Seth let out a low whistle.

“Damn, Swagger,” Seth said slowly, reaching up with one hand to cup his ass. “I don’t know why they have you in a singlet; your ass would be fuckin’ _money_ in briefs. Nine ninety-nine a month to see this in high-def’s a bargain on its own.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that. His personal favorite comment was “thicker than a bowl of oatmeal,” but this was coming up to be a close second. “You plan on telling Cole that?”

“Not on your life.” Jack tensed slightly as Seth slid two fingers roughly over his hole, stopping to edge in slightly for half a second before coming back down to slide again. “Such a fuckin’ nice ass…” He slapped one of the cheeks sharply, making Jack lean forward into the recliner out of surprise before assuming the position again. “I’m gonna feel goddamn patriotic tearing this thing up.”

With that in mind, Jack heard the sound of Seth walking away from the recliner back toward the other side of the room. “Where is it,” he heard Seth mumble to himself before a zipper came undone. “Aha. There we go.”

Jack hazarded a look backwards to see Seth coming back across the room, tube of lube and condom in one hand and his dick in the other. He’d always figured that Seth went commando in his spandex pants, and as it turned out tonight, at least, he was right.

“Did I say you could turn around?” Seth asked, his voice edging on an attitude as he dropped the lube and condom in the space between Jack’s legs.

“Did I say you could give me orders?” Jack asked right back, more than happy to buck authority if it came in the image of one Seth Rollins. “I’m doin’ _you_ a favor here. I could leave at any time.”

“You could,” Seth admitted with a shrug, using the hand that wasn’t currently stroking himself to full length to pull Jack’s singlet and compression shorts in tow all the way down to his kneecaps. “Lift your legs.” Jack obliged, feeling free as could be once he was entirely exposed. Seth certainly seemed to be enjoying the exposure if the way he was licking his lips was any indication. “I think you’ll like it better if you stay, though.”

_Then make it worth my while,_ he wanted to say as he watched Seth roll the condom down his shaft before going for the lube. His own cock hung half-hard between his legs, slowly growing harder as he anticipated Seth’s next move and brushed up against the leather in front of him.

“Here, we’re going to switch,” Seth said, and despite the fact that he had a couple of inches on the other guy, Jack agreed, getting up off the recliner slowly to stand up and let Seth take his place sitting down. He wasn’t quite sure when Seth’s shirt had come off - he figured he would’ve heard it, at least - but there it was, golden and practically asking for Jack to get his hands on it.

“You can touch now.” Seth patted his lap, waiting for Jack to sit back down again on top of him. “How much do I have to open you up, do you think?”

Jack would be lying if he said he never did anal before, but it had been a while since someone else had bothered to give him a good stretch. “Gimme three to start with, an’ I’ll see what I can do?”

“Three?” Seth sounded like his was almost marveling at that. “If you say so.”

He gave him what he asked for (with lube, of course) and Jack was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn’t that difficult to take from the start. Maybe it was just the way that Seth’s fingers were angled inside of him and holy _shit_ , he hit Jack’s prostate quick.

“You alright?” Seth asked, putting a hand up against Jack’s body, snaking it from his stomach to right at the very edge of his nipple. “Everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, just - just keep doing that,” Jack said, noticing out of the corner of his eye that his dick was now standing at full attention. “Keep doin’ what you’re doin’.”

Seth was surprisingly fine with being given orders himself, rubbing his fingers up the walls of Jack’s ass in slow, pulsing movements until the blond man was practically arching back into his touch. “God, Seth,” he said softly, gnawing on his lower lip in an effort to keep quiet. The last thing either of them needed, Jack figured, was half the roster finding out. “I think I’m good, good _god_.”

“You think so?” Jack heard the cap on the lube open with a sharp _click_ before looking down and watching Seth put a substantial amount on his dick, letting the clear liquid slide down the sides on its own before massaging it everywhere with his hand. “Now, you want me to -”

Jack took Seth’s hands by the wrists, rising up off his haunches before placing both hands at his waistline and letting go. “Keep your hands there. I can handle this part by myself, thanks.” His descent was slow, deliberately slow, in an effort to make sure he could take all that Seth had to offer him without rising back up again halfway. Jack Swagger wasn’t a quitter, dammit, and he wasn’t about to start now. Not when the fun was finally going to begin.

He heard a couple of huffs from Seth as he adjusted to being inside the slick, velvety heat of Jack’s ass, and Jack himself let out a short soft breath as he angled himself accordingly on the way down. “You alright?” he asked Seth, placing his hands over the other man’s at his waist as he looked him in the eye.

Seth managed to nod as Jack watched his eyes close tight once before opening up again. And this was the guy who supposedly left good ol’ boys like Jack feeling ass-backwards for days. _Makes you wonder what else he’s bullshitting about._

Jack ground his hips down into Seth’s slowly at first, taking care to keep the pace just steady enough to where if Seth wanted to stop, he could stop Jack quickly. However, when no opposition came - the opposite, actually, if the way Seth seemed to be losing control of his expressions had anything to do with it - he sped up, adding a little more bounce in along the way.

“God, Jack, your… _fuck_ ,” was all he could pull out of Seth’s mouth now as Jack rode him like a bucking bronco for all it was worth. There was an extra layer of satisfaction that came from stopping a loudmouth like Seth Rollins dead in his tracks with a couple rolls of his ass, even more added on when he felt Seth’s hands shift from his hips around the back to cup his ass with both hands, clutching it so hard that Jack knew he’d have fingernail marks there for the rest of the night.

“You like this ass?” he asked, voice low and gravelly, watching Seth’s eyes go from screwed shut to half-open in a matter of milliseconds. “You like me fuckin’ myself on you?”

“Yeah…” Seth whimpered, his breath catching on the last thrust up. “God, yeah…”

“Gonna fuck you ‘til _you_ can’t walk straight, Rollins.” Jack kept going, leaning forward more to get in Seth’s face and arching his back in return to meet each thrust. He wasn’t looking to get kissed, and frankly, if Seth did at that moment, it’d be a sloppy, spit-filled mess anyway. Pass.

Jack moved one of his hands from where he was balancing himself on the recliner, sliding it up into his hair, right into the patch of stubborn blond strands still holding on from pitch-black roots. “You know what I used to make little bitch boys like you do back in Oklahoma?” He gave Seth’s hair a quick tug when he didn’t reply in the seconds following. “You know what I used to do?”

Seth grit his teeth, and Jack watched as the so-called undisputed future crumbled under the pressure of one simple question. “What?”

“I used to make ‘em scream my name.”

Jack yanked on Seth’s hair wound between his fingers harder this time, making Seth’s hips stutter into him as he came inside of Jack, the strange sensation pushing into what Jack felt could be his very core. “Jack -” Seth started to yelp before he stopped, eyes flying open.

“Shhh, champ,” Jack whispered, taking the hand from Seth’s hair as he rode out the other man’s orgasm in stride, placing his index finger over Seth’s pink, shiny lips. He might not be needed in the ring at the moment, but it was obvious from how wrecked Seth was that maybe he had a better use backstage. Someone had a lot of frustration to get rid of. “We ain’t in the Midwest anymore.”


End file.
